Heartbeat
by NocasNeves
Summary: The latest mission for team 7 takes them to Viena, Austria where their target is Bourke Herzog, a Nazi and the biggest rarities smuggler in the world. To Dalton's team this is just another mission but to Inês Arkwright, a long-lost friend of Hannah, it's her life purpose. Rated M for (mainly) language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
**

November 2017.

Turkey.

"Come on guys, I'm not that bad!" Amir tried to argue as the rest of his team laughed. "Come on I'm a way better shot than McG."

"Keep dreaming Amir." Mcg answered with his mouth full of a protein bar. "Again, I won in the genetic lottery remember."

Special operation team 7 was sharing a full-on English breakfast after a hard mission in Kuwait and it clearly wouldn't be a normal day if there wasn't some sort of mockery.

"Come on Top, who would you rather have your back?" Mcg asked looking over his shoulder at Dalton, who sat on his desk filling in some paperwork.

"Jaz!" Dalton asked with a chuckle without even glancing away from his papers. Jaz laughed from her seat by the sink and mouthed a "sorry boys".

Just as the laughter died down, Dalton's computer ringed and everyone immediately straightened up.

"Deputy Director." Adam greeted as Patricia's face showed in the screen.

"Adam, nice to see you. "Patricia said with a somewhat tight smile. "I need you team in Viena, We, finally, have an opportunity to get to Bourke Herzog.

"Bourke Herzog?" Amir asked coming closer "The extremist?"

"The one and only, but besides being a white extremist and a known Nazi supporter. Herzog is also the biggest rarities smuggler in the world." Patricia explained. "Besides that we believe he is a private friend of Putin and is pushing segregation forward." The team shared a look between themselves. "Killing him wouldn't stop anything but bugging him like you did in Mexico… would allow us to anticipate certain moves."

"But isn't he a highly private man?" Asked Preach, who everyone was thrilled to see back on the job. " He only mingles with a selected group of people, no one knows where they met, where he hold auction."

"Well that's our lead." Explained Hannah. "Herzog is hosting an auction for valuable WWII items in a private home in Wiener Neustadt and we managed to get you, Dalton, in through a…collaborator."

"A reliable one I hope." Dalton commented, looking over his shoulder at Jaz, who looked very displeased with the last piece of information.

"Vlad Glub, an arts collector from Ukraine." Noah explained with a smirk. "He looks like a big shot and speaks big but when pressured he cowers like a puppy…. Looks like he needs a new art curator. Aleksey Kravets."

"Why does it have to be Dalton?" Jaz asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glared at Preach when he smirked at her.

"Well let's say it's a very selective group and the rest if you would draw more attention …The auction is at 1000 hours. We'll speak again when you land." Patricia said ending the call.

"Well this should be fun." Mcg cheered.

-  
Vienna, Austria.

"The great Adam Dalton doesn't know how to tie a bow… I'm shook." Jaz said as she appeared in the mirror behind Dalton. "Turn around."

"Thought there were more important arts to perfect." He said with a wink, Jaz smiled but she didn't give her usual girly laugh. "Come on, what's wrong."

"Nothing." Jaz finished tying Adam's bow and stepped back, head down and hands behind her back. The pose she adopted whenever she felt uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"I'm not ten Sargent Khan, I know when I'm being lied to." Adam suspected that her discomfort came from the fact that he was in this alone. "I'll have my coms with me and you will be in the car, ready in case something goes wrong."

"It's not the same." Jaz shook her head and looked at him. Alex Hoffman's commentaries on her feelings still lingered in her mind even after 7 months and she urged to push them away. Jaz doesn't want to ruin the career she fought so hard for… and the relationship she already had with Dalton.

"But it will have to do." Adam said looking straight into Jaz's eyes, forcing her to trust him and relax. "We don't do powerless well, do we?"

"Shut up. "Jaz slapped his arm and walked away to get her guns ready.

"Ok deputy director, we're set." Adam looked down at his expensive watch. "We should leave now to insure we arrive before the auction starts." Adam looked at the rest of his team for confirmation. "So we can only meet Herzog if we win the bid… How much is my plafond?"

"5" Said Hannah over the coms. "5 Million euros… 10 if we push it."

"5 for some trinkets?" Asked McG as they piled into two black SUV. "God… the wrong people are rich."

"Unfortunately isn't the biggest fan of 20 century relics. He prefers the era of Renaissance." Noah said. "Thankfully, he is also one of the highest bidders in this meeting. We shouldn't have a problem."

"Amen to that. "Preach hummed as he drove down the street.

After a 30 minute drive they reached Wiener Neustadt.

"Alright Amir find a place to park and wait by. A couple of blocks away from the house. "Adam said as he passed to the back seat. "McG will meet with you after he drops me of at the house."

"I'm an Uber driver too." McG said with a chuckle. "Suck it Livingston Highschool seniors." Everyone laughed over coms and Amir even said something about having deep issues.

"And you're getting 0 positive reviews." Adam said looking outside to the green fields that reminded him of his uncles' farm.

"Maybe I'll forget to pick you up, smart mouth." McG said before turning quiet, they were nearing the mansion, and everyone was starting to feel the stress. "2 minutes out."

"Alright everyone." Dalton said as he straightened is tuxedo. "We stick to the plan until I say otherwise. Copy?"

"Copy Top." Everyone answered as McG stopped in front of a heavily illuminated house, with two security guards by the big wooden doors.

"Alright let's do this." Top mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the SUV. He eyed the two guys as he approached, debating if the odds were in his favour or not.

"Name und ID." One of the guys said as the other started to search Adam for any sort of weapon.

"Aleksey Kravets repräsentiert Vlad Glub." Dalton said in German as he pulled his fake I.D. out off his wallet.

"Danke, viel Spaß." The guard said after checking his name of the list and handing him his I.D.

"I'm in." He muttered as he stepped inside the huge mansion. Dalton walked in a couple of steps before two blonde women stopped him.

"Kann ich Ihren Mantel nehmen, Sir?" The blonde to his left asked as the other held a champagne flute in her hand ready to hand it over.

"Danke." He said as he allowed her to take his winter coat and hand him a ticked with a number. "kein Champagner." The taller blonde bowed and retreated her self as the other one lingered behind by his side.

"Die Auktion ist das weg." She pointed him through another set of big mahogamy doors. "Genießen."

Adam walked into a big room with around 30 people in it, all mingling and talking to each other waiting for the auction to start. He analysed the crowd he was surrounded by and clearly understood why the rest of his team would draw more attention. They were all Caucasian and he could count with one hand how many women were in the room. "Can you see command?" He asked softly so that no one realised he was talking and was pleased with Hannah's response. He looked down at his watch, 9:50h. Almost show time.

" It usually starts on time." Dalton turned to look at the man beside him, he looked to be in his late 50s and to be Scandinavian. He was accompanied by a woman of the same age. "Bourke hates when these things run late." Adam nodded.

"Adam that's Dirk LjungBorg and his wife, leader of the Swedish Nazi party. Huge son of a bitch but good friends with your boss and everyone around." Patricia said in his ear.

"My boss informed me of that." Adam said making sure to have some sort of accent present. "I work for Vlad Glub, unfortunately he couldn't be here today."

"Ah old Vlad, was starting to wonder where he was." The old man said with a laugh. "We don't get new faces around here very often, so we noticed you immediately. "He took a sip of his drink and smiled at his wife. "I haven't seen that hag yet, so you might have an opportunity today." Adam didn't answer not knowing who he was taking about.

"You don't bid?" Adam asked in a conversational tone.

"No." He chuckled. "We prefer more…. Vivid art." The man said and the entire team had a feeling he wasn't joking.

"Maybe we should get closer I saw Giovanni heading towards the stage. It's starting." His wife said speaking for the first time. Adam followed the pair but kept eyeing the rest of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another amazing auction. As usual Mr. Herzog wishes everyone the best of lucks. Now this amazing sale counts with more than 35 exclusive pieces from…" Adam looked around to see how many people looked really interested in the auction and not just the party. No more than 15, that's… not terrible odds. "Alright the bid will start at half a million euros. Can I get 1, please?"

"Alright Dalton don´t make the first bid. Wait till someone else does." Patricia told him over coms. Just a couple seconds later a man raised his hand.

"1 million for Mr. Vitalli. Can I get 2?" The mediator asked. Adam raised his hand and the man smiled. "2 million for ."

"5 million." Said a feminine voice from behind him. Adam didn't turn back but the couple next to him laughed.

"Oh dear boy, your doomed she is here." laughed. "She is like the plague, she won't give up."

"Whoever she is let's trade carefully." Patricia said, "Vlad wouldn't bid more than 10, we don't know who is behind us… so offer half." Adam raised his hand catching the moderators' attention.

"Half." Dalton bid, realising that Mr. Vitalli had bid before him.

"Alright 6.5 millions for . Can I get other 500 Miss. Blau?"

"Let's wrap this fast Giovanni. Make it 11. I'll keep counteroffering."

"God, how much money does this people have!?" Questioned McG. "She just blew it."

"You might as well forfeit dear boy." Explained 's wife. "That girls is a snake. I don't understand why Bourke is so smitten with her.

"Dummer Jude." Muttered Mr. Ljungborg.

"Mr. Glub do we get an offer?"Giovanni asked smilled at the man from the podium.

"Withdraw Adam, we'll find another way. "Patricia said. "Try to get me the woman's face for recognition."

"No." Adam answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then, Herzliche Glückwünsche Fräulein Bau." Giovanni said with a smile in his face. "Till next time ladies and gentlemen. "

Adam turned as soon as the host finished speaking but the only women behind him was already walking away. Deep, shoulder length red hair wobbling away from him.

"Don't run Top, only pray run." Jaz repeated the same words he had said to her in Ukraine, how much he hated when it bit him in the bum.

"Ahah." Top said flatly. He managed to get hold of Miss. Blau in the coat hanger, coming to a stop beside her at the counter. "That wasn't a fair fight."

"I'm sorry if I offended you. "The woman said with a smile, without even glancing ate him. American, hum. "Actually, I'm not. Your employer is a rightful Dickhead."

"Agree to disagree, like you Americans' say." He said, waiting for her to look at him.

"I wouldn't know. Dunke." She smiled as she accepted her camel coloured coat. "I was raised mostly in Europe…Well it was a pleasure to meet you." She looked up at him and Adam found her deep blue eyes, kind. "Send Vlad my love."

"Run me face recognition." Patricia ordered as Adam watched the young woman walk away.

"That wouldn't be necessary…uhm I haven't seen her in years "They heard Hannah's confused voice. "That's Inês Arkwright."

* * *

Well here it is guy! Hope you like it, please comment I want to know what you guys think 😊

This is a McG/OC story (mainly) but I'll be throwing in other couples.

XoXo

Aleksey Kravets repräsentiert Vlad Glub- Aleksey Kravets representing Vlad Glub.

Danke, viel Spaß- thank you, have fun.

Kann ich Ihren Mantel nehmen – Can I take your coat.

kein Champagner- No champagne.

Die Auktion ist das weg- the auction is this way.

Genießen- enjoy.

Herzliche Glückwünsche Fräulein Bau- Congratulations Miss. Bau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"would someone care to explain?" Dalton asked as soon as the team established a connection with D.C. The team drove to their safe house like maniacs, anxious to receive new directions.

"Who was that? How do you know her?" Amir asked from his place behind Dalton, looking closely at Hannah, who he had become good friends and cared deeply for.

"That's Inês Arkwright, daughter of former Arizona senator William Arkwright." Hannah explained, running her hands through her long brown hair. "We went to summer camp together for around 13 years, but we grew apart after that."

"What's the daughter of a US senator doing in an illegal white supremacist auction?" Jaz wondered. "Do you think she's in on this?"

"Inês? Never." Hannah said, shaking her head. "Inês mother's family is of Jewish descend. They survived the holocaust, she lived knowing the stories… she would never participate in any of that…." Hannah sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

"There's nothing that can indicate that she's in with them. "Noah said as he checked records. "Private education in the US until she was 10, then boarding school in Portugal till high school. University in Oxford and NYU, she has 3 master's degrees in history and History of art, Psychology and social and cultural studies. Uau Volunteers at the children Hospital and is a lecturer at both George Washington's University and Trinity Washington University." Noah's eyes scanned the info he was reading. "Is active in multiple social apps…there's a crime report from 2012 but file is confidential for victim's safety, her safety. Except from that squeaky clean"

"So, what? She's just a bystander in all of this? "Adam asked, running his hands through his hair. "The wife of that Swedish something dude said Bourke had a liking for her…. Is there any possibility she doesn't know who he is?"

"Possible…. but still how did she end in that crowd?" Patricia asked.

"Look, I don't know who this girl is anymore." Hannah said looking at Patricia. "But I spend many summers with that family and they are not supremacists much less Nazi's. If she is meeting with him is because he has something she needs, or she knows nothing about him. That I would bet my life on."

Adam extended looks with Preach, his longest friend, who was thoroughly analysing a Facebook picture of Inês in his laptop. "What are you thinking?"

"Uhmm…That this is all very strange but that somehow I agree with Hannah…"

"Great. And now what…we just let that bastard walk away and we throw all of this at the wind?" Jaz asked clearly pissed with the situation.

"No…" Preach said looking at Jaz with his 'stop interrupting me' look. "But Hannah if you say she would never, voluntarily, do business or mingle with someone like that? Would she be willing to help us get to him?"

"No, that's to risky." Patricia said, shaking her head. "If she, for some reason, is helping him it could be a trap and if she refuses we can't exactly allow her to leave with that information."

"How long does it take to fly to Viena?" Asked Hannah, pulling on her jacket and looking at Noah.

"9 hours in a commercial flight…. 6 If you take the jet." Noah looked between Patricia and Hannah who looked to be in a stare off.

"Look, if there's anyone she will trust it's me." Hannah said. "I can be in Viena at 5 A.M., find some excuse to talk to her and see what she knows. If I find it suspicious I back off if not we might gain an access away to Bourke. Sounds worth to me!"

Noah and Patricia shared a tight look. "It can work, Bourke makes business calls at breakfast, which gives us enough time to plan for the meeting…if everyone agrees."

"Alright." Patricia looked and Dalton and nodded. "If your team agrees, let's do this." Everyone nodded, and Patricia clapped her hands. "Team meet Hannah in Vienna's international Airport at 0600 hours and we'll find where the girl is staying."

"Copy." Top hung up and looked at the rest of his team. "Easy peasy right?"

-….-

Hannah arrived in Austria 2 minutes after 6 A.M, the cold winter breeze hitting her face making her think that she should have brought something warmer than her aviator jacket.

"Hannah, great to see you again." Adam greeted as she stepped of the jet. "How was the journey?"

"Long but at least gave me time to think somethings over." She smiled. "Maybe we can catch up afterwards."

"Well, I know Amir hopes you can." Adam joked getting elbowed by Hannah. "I'm joking..."

"I'll joke next time I see you looking at Jaz in a dress." Dalton started speaking but Hannah stopped him. "Come on, I'm joking."

"You guys gonna talk or walk? Noah knows the hotel." McG yelled from the SUV. "She is in guest suite 321, third floor."

"Are you ready?"

"Better be." Hannah answered taking a seat in the back.

-..-

Hannah walked through the kitchen back door and managed to get to the staff elevator without getting noticed. She felt the nervous tingle she used to fell in every mission, but she couldn't tell is it's because of the assignment or because she's about to see one of her oldest friends.

"Alright Hannah get it together." Hannah straighten her jacket and whipped her hand in her jeans before knocking confidently on the door to room 321.

She took a good two minutes to answer the door but the look in Inês Arkwright face when she recognized her old friend , was priceless and clear indication that she had been caught of guard. "Hannah Rivera? Oh my, what are you doing here?" She laughed happily and hugged her. "Come in, it's Hella could out here." Inês stepped aside to let Hannah into her suite.

"Sorry, I heard the cleaning ladies speaking about a Inês Arkwright in 321 that I had to check to see if it was you. I was so excited I forgot to look at the clock." Hannah said glancing around the room. Everything was neatly placed.

"It's ok. I was going to get up soon enough. Girl, the years have been nice hum!?"Inês said as she took a seat on the couch. "Come on seat down. Why are you here?"

"Visiting, you know getting cultural." Hannah said laughing. "A walk to remember is still your favourite movie?"

"ahahah, there are better fish in the pond but it's still up there." Inês laughed and Hannah stood there thinking how nothing seemed to have changed. "still like to watch Bring it on. Do you want some tea?"

"Man that movie was contagious." Hannah laughed as Inês got up to fix some tea. " Yes thanks. How's the family?"

"Oh, everyone is great." Inês laughed, looking over her shoulder. "Max got married in the summer and Didi is still rocking."

"Your great gramma is still alive? Uau Didi for the win." Both girls laughed, and Hannah took the opportunity to dig a little deeper. "And what brought you to Vienna?"

"Family business you could say it is." Hannah stifled and Inês immediately noticed placing her hand on her friend's knee. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Inês what are you doing with Bourke Herzog?" Hannah watched as she swallowed dry and opened her mouth to counter. "I know you went to his auction tonight and you bought somethings and that it's not the first time. Are you in any trouble?"

"Hannah…" Inês looked around trying to avoid answering. " I swear it's not what it looks like… I…"

"Then explain it to me…. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"uhh… 3 years ago in our family vacation to brazil my grandpa met this man on a coffee shop and they got talking, you know about his life and what his family went through with the war because they were Jewish and how much it would mean to them to get some things from that life back. Turns out that man was Giovanni, the auction handler." She whipped some tears away. "Giovanni's parents worked for Bourke's family and so he worked for them too and when Bourke's mother died she asked him to take care of him, so he sticks around. He's such a nice guy and he told my grandpa he wanted to help. So, we set everything up."

"Set what up?" Hannah asked, shaking her head with confusion.

"My grandpa asked me to help him with this, you know Bourke would never do business with a Jew." Hannah nodded." So Giovanni send me to the Vatican museum, knowing he was going to be there that day. Let's say Bourke finds me exhilarating and every time there's an auction with things that matter to me Bourke invites me.

"I wanted this one so bad because…" Inês sopped to take a breath and hold her tears in. "Giovanni called a couple of days ago…to tell me… that some things that belong to my family, to Didi. It was what we wanted all along, of course we tried to find the owners of the other things or we donated to museums…but this one, this are things my Greatgrama had to give up, besides everything else. I know it won't ease the pain but maybe it can give her some peace."

"I didn't know."

"She never speaks about it, but she feels guilty, you know?" She sobbed. "She survived and she was only able to save my grandpa. She lost everything, her home, her things, her dignity, her name, her faith and her family… I just want her to have a little peace, of herself back. Even if I have to mingle with the devil." Inês took a deep breath. "I'm not an evil person Hannah."

"I never thought you were." Hannah touched her friend in the shoulder and Patricia command echoed in her com. "We can trust her." To which the rest of the team agreed.

"Yeah…. Wait, how do you know about Bourke…?" Inês asked looking at her friend, as she smiled. "Are you CIA?"

"Former CIA, actually." Hannah laughed as she closed her friends gapping mouth. "I'm with DIA now. My team is outside, I can explain much better with them by my side. Do you mind if they come up?"

"Hum…I….. I guess I don't." She said completely confused, pulling her fluffy robe tighter around her . "What is the DIA?"

"Defence Intelligence Agency." Hannah got up to answer the door before anyone even knocked. "Come in guys."

Inês watched gobsmacked as 4 men and a woman came into her suite carrying a bunch of bags. "Alright. Hi!" Everyone laughed at her awkward laugh. "I guess introduction first and explanations latter."

"Hy Inês. I'm Dalton." Inês accepted his hand and gave it a strong handshake that made Dalton smile. "This is Preach, Amir, Jaz and McG." Inês smiled at each of them and made a gesture for them to seat in the available chairs and couches.

"You're … ohhh." She said recognizing Dalton from the auction earlier. "Ohhhhh…. Shit, I'm sorry, I was such a bitch. I'm usually not like that but those people rub me the wrong way…"

"I can tell." Dalton laughed as he and Jaz took a seat on the loveseat furthest away. "Glad to see you're no psycho."

"Most of the days, I'm not." She joked. "So, explanations please."

"Well our mission was to get a wire on Bourke and we could only do that if we won the auction…" Dalton stopped as he saw the look of realisation in her face.

"But I ruined it. I'm sorry." Inês said, hugging her body. "If there is anything I could do to help, just let me know." Everyone exchanged glances. "Look, I only did business with him because it was important to Didi, in this sale there's her engagement ring. My great grandpa gave it to her when he finished med school… they took it off her finger when she boarded the train to Auswitch… she never though she could get it back. I don't have anymore business with that people, neither do I want to." She looked at Hannah that nodded her head in agreement. "I know that he traffics people, weapons and god know what."

"Well our only option of planting the bug on him his during your meeting." Dalton told her. "We have a forgery of his family ring…"

"You want to switch his ring?" Inês asked shocked. "He never takes that thing off, It's impossible…"

"We have our ways." Dalton smiled. "Unfortunately, I cannot do it any longer…"

" Do you have to bug him?" Inês asked as she had an idea.

"Well our goal is to listen in to his conversations." Hannah explained, looking at her friend. "Why?"

"Well…. Bourke never meets with anyone, never takes a step without Giovanni by his side." Inês explained leaning forward. "It would be much easier to plant a bug on him."

"Putting a bug on someone else makes it unreliable." Amir explained. "Besides we would need to find something else to bug."

"Not exactly. Look, I can't tell you how to do your job neither do I want to but besides always being around Bourke, Giovanni meets and speaks with a lot of people." Inês paused. "He was the one who called and told me to meet them at 11h at the last table of Kaffee Alt Wien. Bourke will make the formal contact at breakfast but Giovanni likes to warn me sooner"

"Do you really think this could work?" Inês nodded looking at Dalton. "Director Campbell what do you think?"

"Considering our options, I think this is our best option." Dalton nodded.

"Ok. So what do we use to implant the bug?" Jaz asked looking at preach but it was Inês that jumped out of her chair and ran straight to her vault to get something.

"I think this might work." She said, leaning over McG chair to hand a gold necklace to preach. "My grandpa gave me this Saint Stanislaus Kostka medallion a couple of years back, for protection. I can give him this as a thank you for everything he has done for us."

"We can't accept your medallion." Preach refused, being the religious person that he was.

"Please do… My grandpa would want it to do something good, I want to do something good." She smiled. "I can give it to him at the end of our meeting, it's pretty easy."

"No, no way you are going in alone." Jaz said, shaking her head. "We need to make sure you get out if something goes south."

"I always meet him alone, it would rise is suspicion if I suddenly appear with someone."

"We'll make something up. Your dad decided you needed extra protection with the current threats out there." Dalton explained, and he looked at McG who nodded. "McG will go with you and act like a bodyguard."

Inês looked at McG, analysing the hulk of a man, well at least he looked like a bodyguard. "McG, is that your nickname?"

"Yes, the name is Joseph mam." He said rapidly under her deep blue stare.

"Mam, oh God. Do I look 60 to you?" She asked making everyone laugh, even him. "Let me guess, you're from Tennessee where everything comes with a mam afterwards."

"Close." He laughed. "I'm actually from Montana."

"Uhmmm. What's your favourite movie Joseph from Montana?"

"Armageddon." He answered not understanding where she was going with the questionnaires.

"Well I guess you are acceptable." She laughed. "I'm joking with you. You wear a suit and keep your mouth shut no matter what and we should be fine."

"It won't be a problem." Joseph assured her, while Amir made everyone laugh by coughing loudly.

"Well you clearly haven't met Bourke Herzog, that man can make the pope swear." She said getting up. "How about I order us breakfast and we talk things through, hum? I'm famish."

* * *

Well here it is guys, chapter 2. Hope you like it 😊 Would you like to also get a little Amir/Hannah interaction (I was thinking about it 😉)!?

Next chapter will have more interaction from the couple and things will pick up from there.

XoXo, Nocas!

P.S.: I'm trying to update twice a week , no promises though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Inês took a deep breath as she stared at her reflexion in the mirror, it wasn't the first time she met Herzog, why the hell was she so nervous!? Like, planting a bug in his right-hand man was no big deal.

"Come on Inês. Pull yourself together." She Said straightening her green blazer and running her hands through her black jeans. "You got this."

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness, right?" Hannah asked as she leaned on the doorframe that separated the lounge from the bedroom.

"Only if it causes a break in functioning." Inês laughed as she stepped around Hannah and into the lounge to put her heeled booties on. "I majored in Phycology."

"Yeah, I know." Hannah laughed as she handed her a com. "This goes in your ear, so that we can speak to you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Just precaution." Preach came closer to the young woman and smiled. "I'm going to attach this micro camera to your broach, no one will see it."

"Is that what you force your eldest to wear on her dates?" Inês teased earning a questioning glare from Preach. " I heard you complain to Amir how since she's 14 she thinks she can go on night dates with older boys."

"Well I'm right."

"If I was you I would take a step back or he's going to go all philosophical kick ass dad on you." McG laughed from the couch. He sat with his hands behind his head and feet on the coffee table, looking relaxed but his gaze followed Inês around, watching her habits and clicks.

"You don't put your dirty shoes on the table, certainly they thought you that in Montana." She bit back, she couldn't say why but the man pushed her buttons, maybe it was because his gaze had been fallowing her around this morning wanting to know more or because he looked like every other playboy she had ever met.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Look speaking of experience, forcing it on teenage kids isn't going to work in the long run." Inês said with a smile. "My dad learned that the hard way." 

"You don't look like the misbehaved type."

"No, maybe I was protected to much actually." She said rubbing her wrists. "Look, my dad had my brother Edward before my mom even came along. He was 19 and the woman was a complete snake thankfully she took a plea deal and left him and Edward alone." She smiled. "My dad was always strictest with Edward, always wanted him to have a better life, to make less mistakes than my dad." Preach nodded, doesn't every good parent want that. "Well Edward's first year of college, he's in IMT everything is going great and he gets this girl pregnant."

"Just like your dad." Hannah says. "I remember that, it was all you and Max talked in camp that summer, that you were going to have a niece."

"Yeah, well we laugh at it now but I still remember my dad screaming at Edward. I think we never ran that fast away from the study." She laughed. "Well my point is, my dad forbid Edward from doing a bunch of stuff and he still made a mistake that, thankfully, turned out for the best and McKenzie is still the love of his life and Laura is going to college in the fall." Preach smiled. "You know our mistakes don't depend only of us."

"Yeah." Preach nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of, that the boy she's seeing is a douche."

"Well I think that's hers to find out and you can only be there for her when she does." Inês patted him on the back. "while our success makes our ego better, our mistakes make us better."

"Oh god he met his match." Jaz added as she cleaned her riffle. "Please keep them in separate rooms our they will arm against us."

"Funny." Inês laughed drily as she took a sip of water. "When you grow up with 3 older brothers, you do get another perspective of the world."

"How are your brother's anyway?" Hannah asked, taking a seat beside Amir smiling softly at him which didn't escape either Inês or Jaz.

"Well Edward runs a technology company in Malibu and lives in Calabasas with his wife and three kids, Laura and the twins Landon and Luka. Tommy works in Florida at Nasa and has 2 little kids, Sarah and JJ and another one on their way. Let's say they are big on showing off."

"They always were. Tomás did want to be an astronaut." Hannah joked.

"Oh, he's an engineer but it's as close as he is going to get from space." Inês laughed." Max works for the company in Portugal, tasting and making wine pretending to run the business, got married in 2014." 

"Max the playboy got married?" Hannah asked perplexed. "That's something I never thought to hear."

"To a guy, he met him in collage and well it was love at first sight." Inês laughed at her friend's expression. "Me and my brothers had a bet going on just to see when he was going to admit it …took less than expected."

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt but we should get a move on." Dalton said interrupting the girls chat. "You'll have to catch up latter."

"Oh, coincidentally we both live in D.C." Hannah said tucking her gun into the back of her pants.

"I'm the house with the pale blue door." Inês said with a smile, as she threw a yellow wool coat over her shoulders.

"Alright so, McG and Inês are going in, me and Jaz will sit at the terrace the rest will wait in the car. Everyone copy?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's do this."

-…-

McG sat behind the wheel of the black SUV and waited patiently for Inês to take a seat on the back, making sure that he had the box containing the necklace on his jacket pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Getting into the car." She took a seat beside him and buckled up, turning on the radio at a local station.

"Maybe you should take a seat in the back...Like everyone who is being driven around."

"I'm not everyone."

"Clearly."

"You know what Montana, you're starting to get on my nerves." Inês looked at him sideways. "And I might get violent when my nerves get pushed."

"Bring it on love." McG winked, smiling onwards towards the road.

"Call me love one more time and you'll regret it Joseph McGuire." Inês smiled forward. " Hannah was my friend first, I'm sure she wouldn't mind to give me some intel that could cause you serious grief."

"Agreed." Hannah said over the coms and McG flinched when everyone laughed. Inês turned up the music and started to sing along to Imagine Dragons – whatever it takes. McG glanced at her and smirked.

"What, now?" Inês adjusted her position on the seat to face him.

"You just don't look like the type of girl who digs this music."

"What I'm the Katy Perry or beyonce kind of girl?"

"Ed Sheeran an T-Swift, you now girly and what not."

"For the record I do love those two and I happen to love Imagine dragons and the xx or the cranberries. I'm also a huge fan of classical music." Inês said angrily. "Music is music, no gender whatsoever is associated with it."

"Chill love, I'm joking." The comment got him a slap on the arm. "I'm not that into music that's it."

"Who isn't into music?" She questioned surprised. "What are you into then?"

"I like to watch movies, everyone in a while..."

"Yet your favourite movie is from 1998." Inês said scandalized.

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Schindler's list." She mumbled turning her face towards the window.

"And I'm the one who loves a pre-historical movie?"

"How many Armageddon movies have been made since 98?"

"Beside the point. And you know interrupting others is rude!?" Inês rolled her eyes at that observation. "If you had let me finish I would have told you that I am really into spending time outside, horse-riding, hiking and what not... fixing things."

"Fixing things? Is that a pick up line, like, I'm handy with my hands kind of thing." McG shrugged and Inês burst out laughing. "Please tell me that doesn't actually work."

"You would be surprised." Jaz answered sarcastically. "McG is the panty dropper around here, we go out and bam."

"What can I say, I'm good."

"And cocky." Inês laughed. "Does your mum know you have that mouth?" McG blushed.

"Oh if Lydia McGuire finds out how promiscuous you really are." Preach teased.

"uhm, piss me off more and I might give Mrs McGuire a call." McG nodded and kept silent for the rest of the ride what only made Inês laugh every time he cringed when she missed a high tune on a song.

"We are here." McG parked in front of the cafe and prepared to open the door when Inês arm caught his.

"Look I was only teasing." She smiled softly, and McG understood that her bubbly and cheerful exterior was a cover up for how truly nervous she was. "But don't speak and no matter what comments he throws, please don't get all knight in charming armour on me ok!?"

"Copy, Top we're going in." McG said, nodding at Inês offering her a reassuring smile.

"And don't you dare open my door McGuire I can do it myself." She winked and exited the car as he did.

McG waited a little for Inês to walk in ahead of him, he acceded the room , only to find that the cafe was completely empty except for the two tables up front with a four of Herzogs' personal bodyguards. One of the got up and blocked McG's path, causing him to clench his fists.

"He's with me." Inês said not even turning to look at them.

"There's no need for security when you met me with." A deep voice said from the back . McG immediately straightened up and Inês held her hand up to his chest. "Scared you couldn't resist me?"

"Maybe you should fear me." She said as she approached the table smiling at Giovanni, the 60 year old man smiled back. "You look better every time I see you."

"You flatter me too much." He thanked clasping her hand, Inês took a seat in front of Giovanni and McG took the one immediately in front of Bourke.

"And you don't flatter me enough." Bourke send a dazing smile at her and McG swallowed his laugh as Inês rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but man my dad age doesn't need to be flattered by young girls, they need to get hit by them."

"Oh yes." Bourke laughed resting his hands on the table. "You prefer boys your age."

"Maybe I prefer girls and you don't even know it."

"Please, I know a faggot when I see one." His stare turned cold. "I would always save you a place in …" 

"In your new world? How is that coming along?" Inês asked ironically, putting her duffle bag on the table. "Besides I don't want no place in your world, I like this one."

"We'll see…people tend to change their minds when they are dying." He smirked. "You could always ask your dear Didi." 

"Don't you dare talk about Didi. I stand you, only because I have too and because we're talking business." Inês leaned forward face filled with rage which tented McG to act. "You have the 5.5 million dollars here, you'll get the rest when the shipment gets to Mexico."

"You wound me, you know? Always eager to talk business." He relaxed and leaned back on his chair. "Giovanni has handled everything, it'll leave the port of Amsterdam today at six p.m. from there it's all you. We'll release the things to you when we get the rest of the money back."

"Alright." Inês pulled her chair back as if she was leaving. " I would say it was a pleasure dealing with you but I would be lying. I hope I never see you again and that you burn in hell."

"Not so quick dear." Bourke said teasingly, laughing. "I know there's somethings that belong to you in this, but I have something of great value with me." Bourke pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small diamante ring. "I believed this used to be Didi's."

"And now it's mine." Inês reached forward to take the ring from him but he pulled back laughing.

"Oh, you'll have it." He answered all cocky, McG clenched his fists and regretted telling Inês he wasn't going to lose it. "But first, you'll admit something."

"I'm not going to confess my dying love to you."

"No. I know we're never going to meet again." He admitted. "But there's something you must recognize, we took so much from your family and now I'm giving it back. For pity a Nazi is giving a Jew her things back. How does it feel to know that so many years afterwards we're still superior?"

Before McG could even express his anger Inês had already leaped across the table and took the ring from this hand. "It feels fucking awful. Not what you said but knowing that there's still people out there that are so close minded, stupid and evil to think they are more than anyone and nothing will bring me more pleasure to fight everyday against what you preach." She pulled back not even bothered to sit down. McG rose up as she addressed Giovanni. "Will you walk me out, one last goodbye." The elder man nodded, and he too rose to join them.

"Thank you for everything." Inês said delivering a kiss to both of Giovanni's cheeks as the man pulled her closer to a hug. "You don't know how much you mean to my family."

"And you can't even imagine what you have done for me, I can't thank you enough." Giovanni said.

"If there's anything you ever need, you let me know alright you have my number. I'm just one call away." Inês reached out for McG who handed her the box. "My grandfather wanted you to have this."

"No. I can't accept it." Giovanni pushed it away.

"you're going to accept it even if I have to wrap it around your neck." She laughed pulling out the medallion. "It's a polish saint for protection, it would me the most to us if you wore it...to remember us."

"I could never forget you." The elder man said with tears in his eyes. "I'll wear it always." He clasped the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. "Thank you."

"I'll see you again dear friend." Inês whipped a tear from her eyes as she entered the passenger seat of the car. Giovanni gave McG a nod and walked back into the cafe. McG entered the car after her to find her twirling the ring, He offered her his hand making her smile and squeeze it in a reassuring way. "We have a connection." Patricia said from the other side and for the first time since the damn meeting started, Inês sobbed of happiness.

-...-

Inês Hotel suite

"So back to D.C. right?" Inês asked Hannah as the rest of the team packed everything to take back to Turkey.

"Yup, work calls." Hannah said pulling her into a hug. "We could have brunch maybe this Saturday?"

"Of course, we have a lot to catch up on." Inês smiled as she sipped on her camomile tea.

"When are you leaving?"

"I fly out to New York at 10 A.M. gonna walk around for a bit, go window shopping the usual."

"Super fun." McG teased as he tossed two backpacks onto his shoulder.

"What do you know about fun?" Inês asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Ouch." Jaz said, fist bumping Inês. "Nice one."

"If there's so much hostility, I think I'm gonna keep Patricia's proposition to myself." Dalton laughed as he closed the laptop.

"What did Patricia say?" Preach asked.

"Well she offered that we could all fly to Turkey in the jet now and then Hannah and Inês can go to D.C. in the morning." Inês and Hannah looked at each other, questioningly.

"It does sound amazing." Inês smiled happily. "But I don't want to impose." 

"Oh, believe me you aren't imposing." Dalton said. "This is the DIA way to thank you for the collaboration." Inês nodded, smiling with appreciation. 

"Partyyyyyy." Jaz cheered, dancing awkwardly.

Here it is, chapter 3 guys. Hope you like it.

Let me know what you thinks it would mean the most to me.

XoXo, Nocas 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Incirlik, Turkey

Inês looked around in awe as Jaz lead her through the groups dome to the room she would have to share with Hannah and Inês. "This is really nice." She smiled.

"I wouldn't call it really nice." Jaz laughed as she opened the door of her room to let them in. "But It's home."

"Then that's all that matters." Inês dropped her bag near a small side table. Jaz room had a single bed and two side tables and a two-door wardrobe.

"You two will have to sleep on the floor, I'm sorry." Jaz apologized as she sat near the headboard of her bed.

"Just like old times." Hannah winked at Inês, who rolled her eyes. " Didn't you love to sleep with the bugs?"

"Shut up, I can still see them when I go to sleep." Jaz and Hannah laughed, bugs were the least of their worries. "If you want to talk love…."

"Not you too." Jaz and Hannah said at the same time.

"I just think you are ignoring something that shouldn't be ignored. "Inês turned to head outside where the guys where on cooking duty. "look if it was unilateral I'll be the first to tell you to ignore it but it isn't so...Your choice though."

"If it was that simple." Jaz said as she fallowed her out. "I worked to hard to get here."

"And Adam is the CO." Inês nodded her head understanding what she was saying. "Well when your home it's no one business what you do and here I think your team wouldn't really mind. It's more of would you too handle it!?" Jaz agreed silently.

"Now Hannah and Amir is painful to watch, you should have seen them on leave." Jaz laughed as the girls reached the outside. "It looked like they didn't know who the mouse and the rat was, one came closer the other went away. It was just akward."

"shut up you two." Hannah said hitting both behind the head when they broke out in giggles.

"What's so funny ladies?" McG asked as he headed for the table with a tower of plate.

"You helping? Jaz asked as she went to grab a couple of bears from the cooler. "Now that's funny."

"What? I'm a gentleman." Everyone laughed out loud. Jaz handed Hannah and Inês a bear which the later refused.

"I'm fine for now, thanks." Inês thanked as she inhaled the fresh air, her eyes gazing over the beautiful colours the sunset created

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Preach asked taking Inês out of her daydream. She smiled at him and nodded.

"It's peaceful."

"Yeah." Preached agreed nodding his head. "Most of the time, it's still turkey." Preached remembered everything they had gone through last deployment, thankfully the first 5 months of this new deployment had gone without much trouble.

"Are you going home this Christmas?" Inês asked the older man, Christmas was only a month away and it must be something very important for the religious man.

"We don't know, we only find out like a week before."

"Oh, that's really good for Christmas shopping." She laughed and Preach rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." Preach smiled softly turning to look at the rest of his team. "We haven't spent Christmas home for the past two tours, so we should go this time but let's see."

"I hope you do." Preach patted her on the shoulder in a way to thank her when her phone rang. Inês took her phone out of her jean pocket and smiled when she saw that her dad was calling. "I better pick up or he'll kill me." Inês step away from the group as she took the phone to her ear. "Hey dad."

"Where are you?" William Arkwright asked in his usual harsh tone, he wasn't mad, he just sounded like he was barking orders almost all the time.

"Well hello, I'm great how are you dad? Missed you too." Inês answered ironically in a loud voice tone causing Hannah to look at her. "I'm in turkey, why?"

"What the hell are you doing in Turkey?"

"I'm visiting Hannah Rivera."

"Hannah? How is she? We haven't seen that girl in a decade." Her dad said surprised, they had all lost contact with her around 10 years ago.

"Of course, you'll ask about her, instead of your own blood."

"How are you darling?" William asked with faked boredom.

"I'm ok, what do you want?"

"Right." Her dad said and she could hear him siting straighter in his office chair. " So you know my friend Christopher, the one who runs the FBI training program in Quantico?"

"I'm aware he exists, why?" Inês asked suspiciously.

"Well last week he came down to Phoenix and we sat talking and he need a cultural expert to teach a couple of classes on behaviour and whatnots and well we think you'll be good for the job."

"You what?" Inês shouted over the phone, making everyone look at her, worriedly.

"It's just an interview on Monday morning…"

"Don't you even dare to finish that sentence dad. "Inês shouted as she passed the floor. "I can't believe you dad I told you I don't need you to find me a job and what do you do? You go, and you get me a job."

"Inês…"

"Don't Inês me." She shouted, and Hannah started to walk towards her but Inês stopped her by raising her hand. "I'm 27 years dad, I don't need your help 24/7. I need you to listen to me and respect my opinion. You don't do that and that fucking hurts me."

"I'm sorry."

"Well than maybe you should call your friend and tell him I'm not interested." Inês rubbed her head and sighed. "Then you can tell me your sorry." She pulled her phone away and hung up without another word.

"That went well." Hannah said ironically handing her a bear that the younger girl accepted.

"Well that's my dad. Inês huffed as she took a seat beside McG on the green couch, the Sargent was sipping his bear watching the fire but turned his attention to her. The rest of the team sat around the makeshift fire, Inês and Preach exchanged a knowing smile because somehow Jaz and Dalton had ended sharing the other couch and Hannah and Amir sat knees touching in camping chairs. "He still treats me like I'm twelve and need my decision made by someone else."

"It's is way of caring."

"No it's is way of controlling me." Inês said leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "If he cared he would listen to me you know? Because what his caring has caused me is that I have a house in a city I didn't want to live in, a car I don't drive and a job interview in a place I have zero qualifications for. How's that helping?"

"It can't be that bad." Hannah said laughing, Inês dad always had a thing for controlling his kids but he meant well.

"Well he want's me to teach FBI trainees world culture, look I'm an expert alright but all I have done is go in humanitarian missions and teach college kids, what kind of expertise do I have for that? What kind of moral" Inês rambled on. "He doesn't get it that we don't want to be him, that maybe we want to struggle a little."

"No one want's their kids to struggle." Jaz said whishing that her dad had cared enough for her so that she hadn't struggled so much.

"I know this probably sounds preconceived and petty." Inês took a sip of her bear and leaned back into the couch. " And I'm thankful for every opportunity that he has given me because I know I have done more than a lot of people will ever do in their life time… but I know what people think of me, of my brothers. No one gives us credit for anything, we achieved things because Senator Arkwright wanted us to not because we deserve it. I did two masters at the same time, finished top of class in both and the first thing I hear when I have my diploma is that daddy probably offered a generous donation to the board." McG rested his hand on her shoulder as she smiled, thanking him for his support.

"He's just helping the way he knows how." Preach said understanding where her father was coming from, having three little girls did put everything in perspective. "We all want the best for our children."

"Yeah but parents are there to pull us up when we fall, not to hold our wings when we fly." Inês smiled sadly at him, her deep blue eyes filled with emotions she tries to supress daily. "Because there's always going to be moments you they can't protect us and that we need to protect ourselves."

"Were you always very sheltered?" Amir asked her, smiling softly. Being undercover for so long had made him able to read people easily and see past their layers. He could se right through her and he could tell she spoke from experience.

"Yeah, it made me very naïve, very…distracted to signs, to reality." She whipped a tear away quickly and Hannah made a notion to get up and walk to her friend, that Amir stopped. Besides the pain he saw in the younger girl, he also saw a lot of strength and resilience. "Make's you more weak and vulnerable but fooled me once don't fool me twice."

"Inês, what?" Hannah was confused, her need to protect and to help her oldest friend so strong that the only thing keeping her from moving was Amir's hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said your mistakes don't depend only of you." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she knew she could trust this people, she felt it but there's always a part of you who wants to keep certain things to yourself. "In 2012 I stabbed my boyfriend in his femoral artery" Even though no one in the room said or did anything Inês could tell they were all in alert. "Well he stabbed me."

This time Amir couldn't hold Hannah down as she had found her way to her friend, resting on her knees in front of her, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm ok." Hannah looked at her in disbelief, she could feel the eyes of everyone on her. "He never hurt me before you know!? I met him in my exchange year in NYU and we decided to give it a shot after we finished collage, so we rented this small apartment. He was the perfect guy, great family, good political views, a gentleman…"

"People don't turn violent just like that." Adam intervened, maybe it was his personal experience with a drunk father but man who hit woman and children didn't simply do it one day.

"Psychotic break, he was latter diagnosed with a personality disorder, but it was just like that you know completely of the bat." Inês grabbed Hannah's hands and pulled her up to seat next to her. "I got home one day and we were cocking dinner and I only remember disagreeing with him on something and next thing I know is that he slashed me with a kitchen knife."

"Did he pay for it?" Jaz asked, her fist clenched with anger.

"Yeah, in more ways than we could ever understand." Inês smiled softly at her. "I lost a lot of blood, only made it because of a neighbour, and I spent a couple of week in the ICU…He begged my parents to see me to apologize…"

"Thy didn't allowed him did they?"

"No, but I accepted to see him later on and I could tell he really regretted it so I forgive him." McG muttered under his breath that she shouldn't have and she turned her gaze on him. "It didn't do much he killed himself the next week, maybe he just wanted to die knowing I didn't hate him.

"How can you not hate him?"

"Never hated anyone, don't have space for it" Inês laughed softly and she squeezed Hannah's hand when she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes. "There's nothing anyone could have done, It wasn't up to my parents, you, not even me. It was just one of the many dodge balls life throws at you."

"You didn't deserve it."

"No one deserve to face cruelty and look at the world we live in." Inês pulled Hannah closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What matters is that we made it and we are surrounded by great people, I'm thankful for that."

"Cheers to that." Preach raised his glass and everyone met him in a celebration toast.

"That's why we should live in the moment." Inês teased Hannah who turned bright red and pulled away from her.

"Shut up." Hannah said and the tension free atmosphere returned and Inês thanked whatever entity there was for their ability to compartmentalize.

-…-

The barbecue dinner went without a hitch, everyone had an amazing time sharing their stories and some of the most hilarious moments in their life. Now a couple of hours latter Inês sat on the beach near the base with a mug of tea feeling the cold air for the night and watching the waves met the sand.

"Couldn't sleep?" Inês jumped as McG's sat next to her, gaze fixated on the sea. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I was just deep in thought." Inês explained as she took a sip of her tea.

" A Penny for them."

"Do you have a penny?"

"I guess you just have to collect latter." Joseph joked as he tucked his feet in the cold sand.

"Have you ever felt like you just lost you way, somewhere along the line?"

"Surprisingly I do." Inês glanced at him and he laughed. "I know. When I finished high school I was completely lost you know? I wanted to go to the army, I had wasted my teenage years, I was lazy but then I had my mom there…she only had me and I didn't want to leave her…"

"And here you are."

"Yeah, my mom one condition was for me to be a medic you now, to save more life's than those I took." McG smiled fondly as he remembers his mom. "The summer before I started training I fallowed my mum around the hospital, she's a nurse, I swear I must have annoyed the life out of everyone there." Inês laughed. "Not hard to imagine right?"

"You're not that bad Joseph." Inês patted him on the knee as he leaned back a bit. "You could improve your movie repertoire and your eating habits, but I also see a good man that hides his struggles behind a flirty look and a joke."

"Psychologists, love them or hate them." He smiled but Inês could tell he was deep in thought.

"Well, I can't even begin to imagine what you have seen, what you have done." She gave his hand a squeeze. "And I say this as a friend that whatever you need to get of your chest I'm just one call away."

"Thanks." McG smiled in appreciation and he really meant it because everyone struggles when they have been in the military for so long as he has but he never wanted to burden anyone with his troubles. "Maybe it's the medic in me but I just feel wrong to push my problems onto others."

"Maybe it's the doc in you that needs the most support. I know it must not be easy to feel like you can't help someone when you have every qualification too." She smiled at him. "I have volunteered at this hospital in D.C. for a couple of years now. I work with young girls with eating disorders and they are surrounded by all the tech, by their loved ones and we still aren't really helping them."

"This world is just so fucked up." McG said getting up and brushing the sand of his legs. "We should go, it's not safe to stay out here for long."

"Race you back?" Inês asked as she adopted a running position causing McG to laugh but he accepted. "OK, one, two, three, go."

McG went into running mode, well the only running mode he knew and Inês struggles to run with him giving up after a while, leaning down to rest her hands on her knees. It took McG a bit to figure out she wasn't behind him and when he finally stopped almost at the entrance of the base, he saw her standing up arms crossed looking at him still at the beach. "What?" He asked as he jogged back to where she was.

"I meant a casual jog not the fucking race to space." Inês laughed as she walked to met him. "Come on look at me. I have the resistance of a 60-year-old horse."

"Horse's usually don't live to be 60." He laughed as she struggled to contain her breathing.

"Right Montana, of Couse you would Know that." Inês said ironically, causing McG to chuckle.

"One week with my ma and I in Montana and we'll have whipped back to shape in no time."

"Back to shape? This is the best I've been in years." McG laughed. "Are you inviting me over to your house?"

"Anytime you want, your family now." He said without much thought and Inês felt her heart fell with joy, everyone wanted to be part of something.

"Well cowboy, slow down I don't sleep over till the third date." Inês teased as he held open the flap for her.

"Inês, you're going to find your way soon enough." Joseph told her as he took the mug from her hands and walked over to the sink. "You just have to trust yourself a little more."

"Thanks Joseph, I appreciate it." She smiled and headed towards the room she was sharing with Hannah and Jaz, hopping to get a couple hours of sleep. "Good night."

-…..-

Goodbyes the next day were hard but Inês new they meant only farewell. She wasn't sure of much in her life but she new she had just made some pretty long-lasting friendships. The team was now standing in front of the jet as they waited for the two-young woman to board.

" It was really nice to met all of you really." Inês said as she rested a hand on preach and Jaz's shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

"We'll met again I'm sure."

"Oh bet on it. I promised Amir I would make some Portuguese traditional dishes and only god knows how many those are." Inês teased. "When your back in D.C. just give me a call and we'll set a little rendezvous to catch up."

"Sound's amazing." Adam said with a gentle smile. " I think the plane is ready to take of." Everyone said their last goodbyes, Inês didn't miss the opportunity to remind Jaz that some risks are worth to take.

"Goodbye cowboy." She said her last goodbye to McG.

"I swear to god I don't know if I'm sad to see you leave or glad that you are finally going." McG pondered with a roll of his eyes

"You wound me Joseph and to think we had connected."

"Well I connect better in horizontal." He winked causing Inês to laugh loudly.

"That's a shame I prefer it vertically." Jaz laughed out loud and gave McG a pat on the back.

"You stand no chance." Jaz laughed as she took a step back.

"We'll see." His tone was serious but there was enough playfulness in his eyes to ease Inês.

Inês laughed and waved at everyone as she walked towards Hannah at the front of the plane.

"He's a natural flirt, isn't he?" Hannah asked with a laugh. " I swear if you don't have a third leg he'll hit on you.

"He's just teasing." Inês laughed. "Now you and Amir over the dishes last night, that was more than teasing."

"We were just testing things." Hannah blushed.

"Well than you got a good test then, it lasted what 30 minutes!?" Inês teased, making Hannah even redder.

"Oh, shut up." Hannah slapped her arm playfully. It was good to have her friend back, even if she was a small migraine.

* * *

Here it is people chapter 4, a little longer than usual.

What are your thoughts? Did you like it? Just to say that appreciate everyone who reads and comments my story it means the most to me.

Unfortunately, I have exams this next two weeks, so I probably will only post one chapter a week.

XoXo, Nocas

P.S. I'm not English so I'm sorry if there's something you do not understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

So this chapter starts with a time jump because their time apart isn't the main focus of the story but really how McG's and Inês relationship evolves.

Also I don't understand how special operations work or anything like that so anything related to that is just to keep the story going and not exactly the truth.

Hope you like this chapter 😉

* * *

Chapter 5:

 **December 14** **th** **, Washington D.C.**

Hannah stood, impatiently, at the arrivals gate in Ronal Reagan Washington National Airport waiting for the team to arrive for their short break, she could still remember Preach's excited face as he comprehended he would be able to spend Christmas with his family. She was also impatient because she couldn't wait to see Amir again, they had kept in touch since Viena and Hannah had made sure to wear her most flattering work clothes and a bold red lip that he wouldn't be able to resist.

The first member of the team Hannah saw was Jaz, she was leading her team with a though look on her face but as soon as she saw her, she broke out a small smile, invisible to the untrained eyes.

"Hello." Hannah hugged Jaz as the rest of the guys caught out to them.

"Nice to see you Hannah." Preach said, hugging her as soon as Jaz took a step back. "I wish I could stay and chat up but my flight to L.A. is in 50 minutes, so I should handle check in. Take care everyone, we'll talk soon."

"Well that's excitement."

"You didn't seat next to him on the plane. All he could talk about was seeing his daughters and kissing his wife." Amir smiled at Hannah as he grew closer to her. "Hey."

"Hey you." Hannah gave Amir a akward side hug that made McG laugh

"Aren't you two adorable?" Amir and Hannah blushed and Jaz smaked McG acros the back of the head.

"Knock it of." She repreended him and McG just threw her a wink. "So what's the plan for the day?" Adam interrupted before they could go back to throwing hits at each other.

"Well the debrief is set from Noon to 6 p.m., after that you're officialy free till the 6th." Hannah explained. "Maybe we should head to the D.I.A beacuase trafic is a little ectic today, you can eat someting at the bar."

"Sounds nice."Jaz pulled Hannah up front with her and started walking before the guys had even registered what had happended. "So you and Amir,hum? I never know with that guy he always keeps this things to himself. You should have seen his face when I cought him on the phone with you."

"I can imagine."

"Have you kept in touch with your friend?" Jaz asked and Hannah turned to look at her suspiciously.

"Ines? Of course, we have lunch every Sunday, why?"

"Well you why don't you guess who kept droping her name casualy into some conversations?"

"McGuire?" Hannah laughed. "I don't believe you, i thought they dispiced one another."

"Well looks like she made an impression." Jaz laughed. " I thought perhaps we could invite her to come out with us, tonight?"

"Are you triyng to set them up?" Hannah asked with a smirk on her face. "I thought the great McG didn't need anyone to set him up.

"Well, believe it or not since Seville he hasn't hooked up with anyone, at least that we know of." Jaz said, placing her hand on her chest. "We are kind of worried."

"Completly agree." Hannah looked back at the boys and smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. She could do much worse."

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Jazz raised her hand and waited for Hannah to hit it.

Hannah managed to call Inês around 3 p.m., when the team made a coffee break. She stepped away from the rest of the team with the excused of going to the ladies' room. Thankfully Inês picked up on the first ring.

"What's up hottie?" Inês asked cheerfully.

"Where are you?" Hannah could hear the screaming and the laughter in the background, hopefully Inês was in town.

"I'm volunteering at the children ward, you know trying to do something useful with my life." Inês said it ironically but Hannah could hear the sadness behind it.

"Oh come on, don't say that." Hannah said taping her feet on the ground. "You are plenty useful."

"Well that's because you like my brownies."

"They are good brownies." Hannah laughed "So what if we go out tonight? Something light, dinner and a couple of drinks?"

"Sounds good to me." Inês answered and she could hear the conversation rising around her. "Where?"

"The Belini at 6:30?" Hannah asked, high fiving herself mentally.

"I can do 7:00, cause I'm at the hospital till 6:00." Inês explained. "I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Hannah agreed. "I'm gonna leave you to it then, have fun."

"Thanks, see you soon nutty." Inês laughed and hung up before Hannah could even argue.

-…-

 **The belini**

It was a quarter past seven and the team plus Noah and Hannah were sat down on one of the side booths of the local bar eating their dinner and enjoying a couple of drinks. Hannah kept throwing quick glances at the door, trying to keep a low profile.

"Are you waiting for someone?" McG asked as he swallowed a piece of his hamburger. "Your going to get a stiff neck if you keep looking back that much.

"Maybe I am, what's the problem?"

"None." McG laughed as he took a sip from his beer. "I just think we should give Amir a heads up, let him improve his game."

"Maybe you should improve your game McG… You lost your charm."

"Come on man." McG threw is arms up as the rest laughed. "You kill me because I do ad You kill me cause I don't."

"Poor baby." Dalton teased as he took a sip pf his whiskey.

"Hey Hannah, isn't that Inês?" Noah asked as he saw the familiar red head girl scanning the place by the door.

"Oh she's here finally." Hannah got up and waved her friend over. Inês smiled when she saw her friend, her expression changed to surprise when she saw the rest of the team, a good one nevertheless. Thankfully she had managed to go home and pull her most flattering pair of jeans and a bright yellow V-neck blouse. Joseph's eyes trailed her figure and she had never been more thankful for Topshop Jonnie jeans before.

"You set me up." She laughed as she approached the table and hugged her friend. "It's really nice to see all of you again." Everyone agreed and welcomed her into the group. Jaz and Hannah had such a well sort out plan that they had even been able to leave an empty seat between Hannah and McG vacant for the young woman.

"Hey."

"Hello Joseph." She smiled at him as she took of her black aviator jacket. She shook her head when Amir handed her the menu "No thank you, I already known what I want. It's Latino night today, got to make the most of it."

"Well speaking of the menu there's a drink call Paloma McG maybe you should try it." Amir teased , earning chuckles from everyone but McGuire.

"Who's Paloma?" Inês asked intrigued, looking between McG and Amir.

"No one."

"Not no one, that's mean. He just shrugs it because he got played."

"Uhh, that must have sucked." Inês laid her hand on his arm and made a fake sorry face. McG grimaced and everyone just laughed harder.

The waitress approached them and set his hands on Inês shoulder, making McG tense up. "Does the AA know you have returned to your old habits?"

"One time Kev and you keep cracking that joke." Inês leaned back and smiled at the blond man. "And I wasn't even that drunk."

"Nahh, you just named a cup, said he was your shrink and took him home with you." The entire table laughed. "Completely sober, what can I get you?"

"Well maybe a bocadillo de tortilla and a cuba libre, please." She ordered.

"It'll be right out. It's good to see you." Kev squeezed her shoulder and left with a nod of the head to the group.

"I see your popular in the area." McG teased.

"Considering I live two blocks out, yeah." She joked. "Besides I'm pretty easy on the eye."

"And pretty heavy on the ego."

"Well we can't be perfect." She crossed her arms trying to impose seriousness, but laughter never left her eyes.

"I don't think that makes you imperfect."

"Flattering will get you nowhere Joseph McGuire."

"Can't blame a man for trying." McG winked and Inês couldn't control her laughter.

Hannah and Jaz shared a look and laughed, there was nothing both girls liked more than a job well done.

A couple hours later the team had scattered, and everyone was doing their own thing. Noah had left not long ago because he had a flight early in the morning. Amir and Hannah have been dancing for at least an hour and for some holy force Jaz had managed to drag Dalton to the dancefloor to everyone's surprise. Guess he isn't that indifferent. So at the table was only McG and Inês laughing over a couple of drinks, after many refusals from Inês to let him guide her to the dancefloor.

"Come on you sure you don't want to dance?"

"Why do you insist?" Inês teased as she watched Amir twirl Hannah around. "There's plenty of women who would love to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance with them." McG leaned forward towards her. "If I didn't know best I would say you either don't find me attractive or you are simply avoiding me."

"You don't need me to assure you of your attractiveness." Inês grabbed her nearly empty drink and downed what remained. "But I did spend my day running around kids and speaking to upset parents, I'm way to tired to do any sort of physical activity other than walk home." Inês looked at her watch and sighed. "That I should get to." She got up and Joseph followed.

"Your going to walk alone?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time. I live like 10 minutes away, its fine."

"It's not fine it's past 11h, I'll walk you."

"Ok let me just pay my bill." Inês picked her jacket and her wallet and headed to the bar as McG pulled on his coat and walked over to Top to let him know he was leaving.

Inês leaned onto the counter trying to gain the attention of the bartender, she felt a presence come up to her side but ignored it deducing it was Joseph. "Kevin."

"I can get you a drink honey." Say a deep voice from her left and Inês turned to look at a man in his late 30's, smiling down at her. Not Joseph.

"I just want to pay my bill." Inês said, dismissing him

"I'll pay your bill if you have a drink with me, sweetheart."

"I really must leave." She tried to pass by him but he blocked her path.

"Come on, you don't want to be alone, do you?" The man kept insisting and Inês could tell Joseph, Adam and Jaz had become aware of the interaction.

"I'm not alone." Inês smiled sweetly at him. "That big guy over there he's with me."

"Well, I'm much better." The man winked at her and extended his arm to rest it on the counter and to be closer to her.

"Look he has a really bad temper, was in the army and all." Inês said her voice becoming more strained. "You don't want to mess your pretty face."

"If I were you, I would listen to the lady." Inês sighed in relief when McG approached them. "I do tend to lose my shit pretty fast."

"He does." Inês smirked as the guy pulled away from her.

"Alright no stress."

"No stress my ass." Joseph put his arm around her shoulder as pulled her away from the bar. "Come on let's go, Dalton has the bill covered."

"Thanks." Inês said in appreciation.

"Thought you didn't need saving." Joseph held the door open for Inês to pass first.

"I'm not a damsel in distress but I needed the help." Inês pulled on her jacket when they met the cold winter air.

"Anytime." He laughed, as he fallowed her down the street.

"So how was the rest of the mission?"

"So far it's been good, but we don't want to jinx it." Joseph laughed at her as she danced from step to step down the street. "Thought you were to tired to dance?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to dance… with you." She teased him, and McG laughed.

"Oh, I see. You are messing with me."

"Come on, I thought you were the one with the sense of humour?"

"You want to see humour?" McG asked as he took large steps towards her and she walked a little faster.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a lift." He laughed at her shocked face and took the opportunity to get closer.

"Come on you idiot, I weigh 152 pounds."

"I can carry my own weight don't worry." He lifted her over his shoulders and walked slowly down the street, Inês just laughed loudly and swigged her legs around. "Now who's the damsel in distress?"

"Pretty soon is going to be you because I feel my food and my drinks coming up." Inês laughed as he quickly set her down and stepped back.

"You play dirty."

"It's the only real way of playing isn't it?" She winked at him as she made a turn into another street. "My house is just ahead. Spending Christmas with your mom?"

"Yup, flying to Montana next Wednesday." He smiled softly.

"It must be nice to be home."

"It really is." They walked a couple more steps in comfortable silence. "Guess this is you." Inês nodded as they stopped in front of a small house with a light blue door.

"Thanks for walking me home." She leaned forward to give him a hug and Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to step back but Joseph didn't let go of her. "McGuire."

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"Nah nah." She pulled back, but he grabbed her arm. Inês sighed. "You are a pain in my backside."

"Just a coffee come on." Joseph begged and Inês smiled. "If I bug you too much, you can kick my ass back to Montana."

"Ok." Joseph cheered loudly and Inês swatted him across the head to keep quiet. " One condition, I decide where we go and when it ends."

"Done." He agreed immediately without even carrying how desperate he would sound. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't you want my number, so you can call me for the details."

"I have your number." He laughed at her confused face. "Hannah is my friend too. I'll text you at nine and we'll go from there."

"Sounds nice." Inês turned around with a soft smile and unlocked the door. "Bye joseph."

"Bye Beautiful." He muttered as she closed the door.

* * *

Hey guys here it is chapter 5!

Also let me know if you like the story and want me to continue writing it because I can't really tell of people are enjoying it.

XoXo, Nocas 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Washington Hilton Hotel**

McG descended the hotel stairs in a rush pulling on his jacket as he went, he peaked into the dinning room to see if there was any sign of Jaz and Dalton, he knew Dalton left tonight for Pennsylvania and it was Jaz's first festivities home since Elijah's dead and he wanted to know what his CO's plans were.

Luckily, he found Adam siting alone at their usual table, near the coffee dispenser. "Hey Top." McG greeted when he reached him.

"Good morning McGuire" Top looked up from his newspaper and made a quick sweep with his eyes over his friend. "You dressed up. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm having breakfast with Inês."

"I bet Hannah and Jaz will like to hear that." Adam laughed. "They were plotting all day yesterday."

"Yeah they will also willingly rip my throat out if anything goes wrong." Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Speaking of Jaz, is she leaving with you today? I don't think she should be alone on holidays, she usually spends it with Elijah."

"Yeah, I have been trying to make her come with me for some time now but she's too stubborn to agree." Dolton ran his hand through his hair and looked up. "I tool Preach to call her and try to wisdom her into it."

"Maybe if you simply told her you want her to come with you because you want her company she wouldn't protest so hard." McG popped a grape into his mouth and smiled. "We all can see it dude, it doesn't bother us so don't waste your time. Have a nice flight Top if we don't see each other." Dalton shook his head, when had McG become so wise!?

-….-

McG found a parking space near the address Inês had told him and almost sprinted down the street to met her. He was 5 minutes late and one thing her knew every woman hated was to have her date show up late. He saw her in the distance, bright yellow leather jacket drawing all the attention to herself. She was talking to the man of the post office as he put some letters onto the mailbox.

She quickly looked down the street and smiled when she saw him, he couldn't help but smile back. She shook her head and drummed her fingers against an imaginary watch, teasing him. "It's not nice to keep the lady waiting."

"What lady?" He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled back with a teasing smile.

"You offend me and then you expect a kiss." McG chuckled, throwing his head back. "Always a ladies man."

"What can I say my mama raised me well."

"She gave you too much froot loops I bet." She laughed but gave him a sideway hug nevertheless. "You dressed up."

"Got to match this beauty." Inês rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks. "I know, flattery will get me nowhere."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't hit on me at least 3 times a minute." She went up the stairs to the small dinner, called Clérigos. "Let's go in!?"

"Course, where exactly are we?"

"The Clérigos is a chain of Portuguese, Venezuelan and American food my mom owns." She smiled back at him as she held open the door and the smell of mouth-watering food filled the air. "This is the only one she owns in the D.C. and what better way to get to know someone than over some amazing food…besides food is a deal breaker for me."

"Dully noted." He fallowed her towards a booth and sat down in the deep red couch. "So what can we eat here?"

"well we can have the Portuguese breakfast buffet. It's all you can eat and what you don't you can take home."

"Alright let's do it." He agreed rubbing his hands together. "I might need to unzip my pants when we're done but I'm up to the challenge."

"That's the spirit." She laughed. "Marta we'll have the rodizio and a jar of orange juice." The lady behind the counter nodded at her. "Obrigada."

"Now you order for me ? Thought that was something man think woman hate." He pointed out.

"I thought man liked when a woman took control of the relationship." She winked.

"I don't think they mean in this aspect of the relationship."

"Man and sex."

"Don't you get me on that, then everyone says I get out of line." McG took a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice. "So you are very close to your origins."

"More than I am to my American one." She smiled at him. "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong to this country, that I have nothing in common with the people here… maybe I spent too much time in Portugal."

"I think you fit just fine besides this country is made of other countries that's what makes us, us." McG smiled softly at her. "Besides I wouldn't want you to be any other way."

"You know there's no way we'll sleep together?"

"Neves say never." He smiled at the middle aged who set a big tray of food in front of them. "Uau this is really a lot. I'm not even going to ask you what's good."

"Everything is good and sweet, just eat it." She grabbed a ball filled with some sort of egg cream and handed it to him. "Try this."

Inês and Joseph laughed over the good food and Inês had to admit that he was great company and the poster boyfriend if she was looking for one.

"I think I may need to unzip my jeans." Inês laughed sliding down the couch to rest more comfortably.

"Weakling." Joseph mocked as he ate a pastel de Nata. "So tell me something besides yourself that most people don't know?"

"You mean besides my insecurities and everything you can use your credentials to find out." Inês thought and smiled. "I travelled to North Korea a couple of years back."

"Uau." McG nodded his head impressed. "How did that happen?"

"I had a couple of wild friends during collage, I don't even remember how it happened." She said with a found smile. "What about you, I'm not gonna ask anything wild because I'm sure you can't tell me." They both laughed. "So, what do you want to do when you leave Special ops? Or haven't you thought of that yet?"

"Oh I have thought of it, you know I look at Preach and I don't see myself working there for the next 10 years, God 5 years seams like a life time away." He chuckled. "I thought that maybe I could work as a trauma doctor at a ER near home but…"

"But…" Inês raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just an army medic."

"I think the just is wrongly used." Inês reached forward and clasped her hand with his. "You're a great doctor Joseph and being an army medic gives you an advantage over everyone else, it gives you drive, experience, compassion, you're able to work under any circumstances with little material with maximum stress and you don't give up. What can a patient ask for more?"

"I really don't like to speak with Psychologists." He teased her. "They tell us what we like to hear."

"First of all I specialised in human studies and psychology so I'm technically not one and I would never say something I don't believe in." She stated. "And I think you know that but just want me to keep rubbing your ego."

"Pretty much." He leaned back onto his chair arms crossed over his head and a smug expression on.

"Again, how do you fit under doors?"

"It's hard but if I squeeze hard enough it's manageable." Inês nodded in fake comprehension.

"Of course." She laughed. "So, let's get out of here!?" She stepped out of the booth and stood waiting for him to join her.

"What this is it? Joseph asked shocked, it couldn't possibly be over, it was going so well…or so he thought.

"Not really. I want to show you something." She smiled mischievously. "That's if you trust me."

"I trust you." McGuire said with zero hesitation.

"Well, then how do you feel about a trip to Annapolis?" She asked raising an eyebrow and making Joseph curious.

-…..-

 **Annapolis, Maryland**

Joseph drove for around an hour allowing Inês to tell him where to turn and what street to take. He was never a fan of long car rides but watching Inês hum to the radio and look so relaxed with her feet on the tablier of the rental we couldn't think of a better place to be.

"It's just up ahead."

"What exactly is up ahead?"

"You'll see." Inês laughed. "If I was going to kidnap you, I would be doing the driving."

"No you'll do that if you wanted to kill us."

"I'm not a bad driver, I just don't like to drive." She made a motion to swat him on the arm but decided against it considering that he was driving. "Pull next to that brick stone house."

Joseph nodded and pulled down on the side of the road and looked at Inês who put her feet on the ground and sat straighter. "Are we getting out?"

"Not really." She explained unbuckling the seat belt.

"Ok." He said turning to look at her, waiting for Inês to explain. "If you wanted to be alone with me, I do have a hotel room booked for a couple more days."

"Quit it." Inês leaned forward towards him. "Do you see that old lady over there bradding the hair of that little girl?"

"Yes." McG said as he looked across the road towards the house she was pointing at.

"That's Marla Davis." Inês explained and McG waited for her to continue. "She doesn't have much and she's almost totally blind but every extra nickel from her pension goes to buy second hand musical instruments so that she can keep the kids of the streets and away from trouble."

"That's amazing."

"She has so little and she does so much." Her voice was low and frail.

"I'm not following." Joseph reached towards her and grabbed her hands. "Does this have anything to do with you not knowing what to do!?"

"Promise you won't think this is stupid or ridiculous…."

"I could never think that of you, you can tell me anything."

"I want to do more with my life Joseph." She looked straight into his eyes and Joe felt like she could see his soul. "I want to leave a mark, to matter to someone, to change things not to just exist….'m just existing."

"Ok, so what have you thought?"

"This might be ludicrous and impossible but…"Joe squeezed her hand and pushed her to continue. "I want to create a place where kids can be whatever they want to be, dancers, painters, novelist, agricultures, doctor without their life, their background, their religion our status interfering. I want them to be inspired by one another, to try and fail, to be more invested in cooperation and participating than competing or winning… my family has money to last us 6 life's I…." Inês was interrupted by Joseph's hands on her face and his lips on hers, it was a short and sweet kiss that Inês could barely register the feelings it rose in her. "Whh…"

"You're amazing." He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "If that's what you want to do, I don't think you'll have a problem achieving it. It's going to be thought yes but you have your family, Hannah ...me."

"Joe we … I can't be with you."

"Why not, exactly?" He pulled her as close as the car would allow and despite her reluctance she complied. "I know you are afraid of something that there's something holding you back but unless you tell me what It is I can't give up on this, on us."

"What us, Joseph?" Inês pulled back and turned towards the window. "I don't think we could work, period. No reason needed."

"That doesn't work with me, I'm sorry." He said as he started the car. "I'm not giving just because. I'll fight for us Inês because I haven't felt like this in a long time and I 'm not ready to let that go."

* * *

Hey guys :)

Here it is chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all of you so thank you so much for reading and for your comments they mean the most to me.

Next chapter will come out Thursday or Friday (Final exams suck but well that's life).

XoXo, Nocas


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Washington Hilton hotel**

McG was always proud to say that he wasn't a quieter. He never gave up, no matter how hard things got. He didn't give up AP chemistry even when her didn't understand shit of it, he didn't give up medical training every time his instructor told him he just killed someone, and he didn't give up building the loft on the barn just because it was hard. But Inês Arkwright was making it nearly impossible to continue fighting for what he felt they had. One thing he had to admit, she was committed to herself.

He had tried doing almost every romantic gesture he could think of that wasn't to corny and PG-13. He had send over flowers and chocolate, got dunking donut delivered to her classes and a free postmates for lunch every time she had to grab it at uni. He sent a huge teddy bear to her house and, as a last desperate measure, bought her every season of friends that she had been trying to watch for years.

He didn't know what else to do, Dalton and Jaz had left for Carlisle 4 days ago and if he kept calling Hannah for tips, he was pretty sure Amir would lose it and show him what he was made for. His flight is set to leave tomorrow at 8 a.m., he had everything packed and was waiting for a small miracle and that he wouldn't have dinner alone or with Amir's company for pity.

God, sometimes he wished she wasn't so stubborn, he had considered going to her house but upon better reasoning and Hannah's advice he decided against it. He didn't want her to feel cornered, he wanted her to understand what he saw in her, what he saw in them but right now it felt like mission impossible whatever number it was on.

His phone rang and he threw himself onto the bed, if that was Amir calling one more time to check on him he was going to lose it. He picked up his phone but didn't recognize the number, a landline.

"Joseph McGuire."

"Hello Joseph McGuire." He hadn't been this happy to hear anyone's voice since Preach had woken up from coma.

"Was starting to wonder if you had perished from the hearth."

"Well, aliens are a pretty serious matter." Joseph laughed. "Well I have to admit the friends DVD's were a pretty nice touch."

"Was starting to wonder if nothing was going to break through you." McGuire frowned when she sneezed and coughed on the other side. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy, just a cold nothing a warm bath and a warm tea won't fix." She said, and McG could imagine her red nose and all. "By the way this is not me giving up, I just called to wish you a safe trip and let you know that I haven't been taken by marcians."

"Any sign of acknowledgement is a win for me, babe." He grinned. "You do know I just got the energy I needed to keep fighting?"

"Does that line work with everyone?" She teased, playfully.

"Is that why you are so reluctant to give us a chance? Because of what everyone kept saying about me?" He asked completely pissed off. Sometimes he really regretted the mistakes he has done.

"Trust me, that has nothing to do with my decision." She sighed. "I made it even before you showed up and believe it you have given me enough temptation to last my whole life but it's better this way."

"You know what Honey!? For someone so lovely you are full of shit." She laughed on the other side. "I'm not giving up because you don't want me to really give up or you wouldn't care to wish me a safe trip."

"One thing doesn't rule out the other." She tried to argue.

"Baby shut you mouth before I have to go over there to shut it for you."

"I have a guard dog and he would tear your head apart if you even tried." He could tell she was smiling and that was enough to make him smile. "I'm gonna hang up before you get even more brilliant ideas into you brain. Be safe and give your mama a kiss." She hung up before he could even say goodbye, but the truth was he had already gotten a brilliant idea.

-...-

 **Inês House**

Inês sat in her couch snuggled up with Coconut, her Havanese dog watching the last season of law and order on Netflix. This was typical night for her, all coupled up on the couch or the bed binge watching a show but instead of the regular ice cream, chips or popcorn, Inês had a warm camomile tea and an extra-large pack of tissues.

Her doorbell rang, and Coco immediately stood up and watched her owner, her tail wavering with excitement. "I'm not expecting anyone, coco did you set up a play date at the park and forgot to tell me? Come on girl, you know how this works." She got up and coco followed her to the door, tripping over her own little paws in haste. She peeked on the peephole and sighed. "I cannot believe this."

"You do know this nearly qualifies you as a stalker, right?"

"Good night beautiful." Joseph greeted a genuine big smile on his face as she saw her pink furry pj's and runny nose. "I brought chicken noodle soup and Advil."

"Alright." She stepped aside to let him in and as soon as he did it he was attacked by a tiny ball of fur. "Coco!" Inês called but the little pup wouldn't have any of it and kept jumping onto him.

"Is this your big, furry, body guard?" He crouched down and rubbed the little puppy head.

"Oh, she's a peril."

"She's cute. Suits you." He laughed as he rested the food onto her side table and picked up coco who resumed her task of getting a good lick of his face. "Aren't you an excited puppy?"

"She pees when she gets too excited." Inês laughed at Joe's horrified face. "I'm kidding, she's a good girl and goes potty…most of the times."

"You're evil."

"And you are annoying." She laughed, coughing painfully afterwards.

"True but I'm a handsome annoying." He answered cockily and handing her a tissue.

"Ughh, seen better."

"Only if they had their clothes on maybe."

"Why do you always take it there?" Inês made a motion to slap him on the arm but he pulled away easily, laughing.

"You love it when I take it there." Joseph winked and laughed when she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just give me the soup." She orders with a cute pout.

"Bossy."

"You love it."

"Yes I do." He answered with a genuine smile.

"Joe what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you babe." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You need to understand that I'm here for you, whether you want it or not."

"Joe … I don't want to hurt you."

"You can hurt me all you want if you at least give us a chance." He kissed each of her eyes as she smiled. "Don't you dare ask me if I took that from a movie."

"I wasn't… but it definitely wasn't from Armageddon." They both laughed and Inês tucked herself under his arm with coco switching from lap to lap. "How about you eat some soup and help me get through Law and Order?"

"I think I can do that."

After 3 episodes Inês felt asleep leaving McG to watch the show alone with her curled up near him or rather on him. It had stared with her head on his shoulder but now he was laying on the couch with Inês body cuddled up to him. "Babe, let's get you in bed."

"'m fine." She didn't bother to open her eyes and just snuggled her face further into his chest. "We stay here."

"I like you when your sleepy, you argue less." He picked her up from the couch as she grinned. "But you should go to your bed and will go to mine."

"You better or I'm gonna hit you tomorrow."

"Nice try baby doll." He laughed as he walked up her light blue stair. "Only you to have a colourful staircase."

"Colourful life… by the way my room is orange." Of course it is, Joseph thought.

"My God." He laughed as he pushed open the door to her room and had to stop himself to laugh even hard at the explosion of colour that was her room. "It's like an unicorn threw up in here."

"Cute right?" She looked up at him with her sleep dulled eyes as he tucked her under the white fluffy comforter. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because that's what you do when you care for someone."

"Don't you dare kiss me, I'm like 99% viral, 1% Inês right now." Her big blue eyes narrowed as a threat and then dropped with sleep.

"I wasn't going to kiss you."

"You weren't?"

"Nop, I'll do that when you aren't highly infectious or high on sleep and Advil."

"Sounds right." She nodded snuggling further into her pillows and pulling the comforter all the way to her nose.

"That's nice to know." He kissed her forehead and pulled Coco into the bed so that she could rest next to Inês's chest. "I'll close the door and throw the keys through the mail slit."

"Okay, have a safe flight." She whispered as Joseph closed the door to her room. Inês had no idea that the keys weren't the only things joseph had send through the mail slit.

Inês woke up a little past 9 a.m. with coco licking the right side of her face. She still had a runny nose, but her headache wasn't as strong as before. "Is it time for breakfast?" The dog barked and Inês rolled, with much difficulty, out of bed. Inês usually leaves coco's food and water by the breakfast isle so that they could have it together.

Coco's bowls were already filled when she got downstairs and the dog hurried to it. On the counter next to it was a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. Joseph you angel. "You like him to, hum!?"

Inês reached the counter and noticed an envelope with her name in it. What the hell did you do Joseph McGuire!? She ripped it open without a care and pulled out a flight ticket for the 27th of December to Montana, with it came a post it note that read: "Last try!"

"That fucking asshole."

-…-

 **Jokake comelback, Paradise Valey, Arizona – 24** **th** **of December**

Christmas was Inês's favourite holiday, her family isn't religious and perhaps they shouldn't celebrate it without appreciating it's true meaning but going home and having her family all together felt like something worth celebrating. Besides she liked receiving gifts.

However, this Christmas was bitter sweet for her, she didn't know if she was terrified or excited. Since her conversation with Joseph she had been planning what to tell her parents, one thing Inês wasn't was stupid so she new building her dreams would be expensive, and she couldn't just show up and ask them for 100 million. She had spoken with multiple entrepreneurs but they were only interested in investing afterwards or if there was a big investor behind, she hadn't find any problem with finding teachers and collaborators interested in the project but getting the first step in was proving more difficult than watching the fucking Lord of the rings.

"Hey honey I'm free if you want to talk now." Her dad entered in the office followed by her mom who was supporting a big smile on her face, she lived for these reunions, the confusion and the noise. "this must be really important because you usually steer clear of the office." Her mom joked as she joined her on the couch leaving her dad to take a seat on the armchair.

"I got something I need to show you." She passed her mum and dad a briefcase which caused them to exchange a glance.

"I wasn't aware this was a formal meeting Miss. Arkwright." Her dad said with a playful tone as he adjusted his glasses and opened the file.

"Well… hum, I figured out what I wanted to do." Inês cleared her throat as her mom looked at her. "That's the project for the school I want to build, I know that it's incredibly incomplete but there's an architect in Georgia who is willing to help for zero, got a dozen people who are interested in teaching, I still need a space and a main investor but…"

"Darling wait a minute." Her dad stopped and Inês sucked in her breath. "What is this?" He waved the file around.

"It's my school, well our actually, The Arkwright Foundation, it's not an art school, a science school it's a school where everyone can be who they wish to be, who they are or where their can find out who they truly are, it will grow as people join it, the tuition will be attributed according to their fiscal situation…. I'm sorry, it's stupid." She made a notion to stand up but her mom held her down.

"Honey, nothing you create is stupid." Her father said as he pulled forward. "But honey, dreams must be adjusted to the reality, a 100 Million investment must have profit back, with a few adjustments, defined curriculum and equal tuition for all students it may be doable…"

"No." Inês got up and whipped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I don't want profit dad, I don't want it to be for kids with money or to have set curriculars. I know it's crazy and probably unrealistic, but I can't imagine myself doing anything else." She cried.

"Inês."

"I'm not like the boys' mum, I had so many plans for my future but ever since, ever since … I can't, I don't know what to do with my life …I'm so lost, I need to have this because I need to have something that works for me." Her mom pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight. "I need something with purpose, something that makes me want to live."

"We'll make it work." William came behind his wife and hugged them both, a sad smile on his lips.

"Yeah and we're here to help." Tomas pushed the office doors open and entered followed by Max and Edward. "Come on, of course we were listening."

"And Astray will be completely on board to provide some founding and ready to equip the school with all the technology it needs, yeah?" Inês nodded as he her brothers pulled her into their arms.

"I'll help with whatever you need but I'm pretty sure you'll have two students ready to unroll." Tomás added and Inês sniffed.

"Well I'm always ready to provide some comic relief and emotional support." Everyone laughed at Max joke. "Saying that, how about we grab some bacalhau and convince Dan to dress up as Santa?"

Inês isn't sure how everything will happen of if it will even happen but at least she fells a spark of hope and fire she hasn't felt in a long time. Now she has one more decision to make before the year ends.

* * *

Here it is guys chapter 6 (Hope you like it)!

Took a little longer to upload but I'm having a little of a writer's block. Let me know if you want me to continue with a story because, in all honesty, I'm a little lost!

XoXo, Inês 3


End file.
